This heart, it beats, beats for only you
by sayalright
Summary: Who knew what High School had planned for Gabriella Montez, confusion, love that's not meant to be, friendship and real love. Stay tuned for some twists.  this will turn out Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella was in the library studying, and listening to her iPod. She was listening to "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes. Troy saw Gabriella sitting by herself, and smirked. Then he came up behind her, and pulled the iPod away from her, just to tease her. When she noticed someone took her iPod away from her, she turned around quickly in her seat with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Once she saw it was Troy, her face turned bright red.

Troy grinned and put his head on the chair and looked at her. "Hey yourself." He said with an amused look on his face.

Gabriella turned around in her seat to face her book, and she was blushing immensly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just checking out a few books I need for English class." He said. Then Gabriella nodded. She sat there for a few minutes, not doing anything because she was so nervous that she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Nah, I've gotta get back home, and get started on this stupid research paper, that Darbus stuck us with." Troy said. Gabriella nodded sadly. Troy got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "See yah later." He said as he walked away smiling. Gabriella blushed deeply once he left. Then she got a call from her mother. She saw the text message, and quickly went into an empty part of the library.

"Hey mom...yes I know I'm late for...I was just studying for...yes I know I have to be at the studio soon, I was just about to leave...because I was talking to Troy...yes, I'll do it once I get back...Kay. I love you too mom, bye." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. Then she went into the bathroom to change. When she finished changing she was wearing black leggings, a white wife beater, a black hoodie tied around her waist, and nude jazz shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and she had taken off all her make up. She grabbed her dance bag, and walked out of the library and into her car. Once she got in, she had gotten another call from her mother.

"Hello again mom, I was just about to leave right now, so there's no need to check up on...why do I need to go to a private dance studio?...I know the showcase is in less than a week, I mean, I know I'm not the greatest in my class but I'm the most horrible one either...I know you want me to be ready...fine, I'll go. I'll call you once it's over. Can you give me the directions though?" Gabriella asked. Her mother started naming off streets, and exits, as Gabriella scrounged around her car for a piece of paper, and a pencil. She quickly wrote down the directions, and hung up. Gabriella turned on her car, and started to drive to the private dance studio where she was supossed to meet her private dance instructor, who was going to get her ready for the showcase, which was in less than a week. Nobody knew this, but Gabriella had just started Ballroom Dancing. Her mother signed her up for it so she could make more friends, and try something else, other than just doing Scholoastic Decathlon competitions.

After twelve minutes of driving, Gabriella finally reached her destination. She got out of her car, and grabbed her dance bag, opened up the door, and got out. Once she was out, she locked the door, and walked up to the entrance of the building. She opened the door. Once she was inside, she looked around, and saw no one. She set her dance bag on the floor, next to a chair.

"Hello? I'm hear for my private dance lesson!" Gabriella called out. Then she saw a blonde haired boy who looked oddly familiar, running out from a seperate room.

"Hey, sorry about the wait I was just-" Then the boy stopped mid-sentence, to take a good look at the brunette standing in front of him. "Gabriella?" He asked.

"Ryan?" She asked in shock. "Your my?"

"Yeah, I guess I am your-" He said.

"Dance instructor?" She asked.

"I guess so." He said. "Won't this just be fantastic." He mummbled inaudibly under his breath sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked only hearing part of what he said.

"Nevermind." He said slightly annoyed. Then the two of them just stood there in silence for a while. "So, I never knew you ballroom danced?" He said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, well I didn't really intend on taking it, it's just that my-" Ryan stopped Gabriella mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, did that last statement I made, give you the impression I actually cared?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so for the time being, let's try to put our differences aside, and at least attempt to work together." Gabriella suggested.

"Fine. Then can we go back to hating each other?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she nodded.

"Good." He said. "So how far along are you? You know, with the dancing." He asked.

"Ummm...well I'm already up to the Cha-Cha." She said as she shrugged.

"Alright, show me right now, and we'll see what we have to work with." He said as he turned on the stero to play some latin music. Gabriella started dancing, but very awkwardly. As Ryan watched her dance, he started to laugh. Gabriella noticed he was laughing at her, and she stopped to look at him.

"Is something amusing you?" She asked.

"Yeah, your dancing." He said with a chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dance." She said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, sure there isn't." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what am I doing wrong?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest, and looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"The steps your doing are correct, except your dancing lacks...hmmm...how shall I put this nicely?" He asked as he pretended to ponder that thought for a moment. "Alright, let's face it, you have no rythm. No passion. No sensuality. No nothing." He said flatly. "I mean, you aren't even moving your hips." He added.

"Well, I can't move my hips." Gabriella said softly and bashfully.

"Sure you can, just try it." He said encouragingly to her. Then he realized what he had just done. _"Did I just say something encouraging and nice, to Gabriella Montez?!" _He asked himself in his mind. Gabriella soon did what he said, and then she sighed heavily, and sat down on the bench.

"It's useless, I'll never be able to get it right." She said as she hung her head low. Ryan saw that she was getting very discouraged, so he sighed heavily, and shook his head. _"I'm really going to hate myself for this later." _He said to himself in his mind. Then he walked over to Gabriella and kneeled down in front of her, and brought her chin up, to look him in the face.

"Hey, c'mon, I know you can do this, you just need a little practice." Ryan said smiling ar her. Then he pulled her hands. "C'mon, I'll help you." He said. Then Gabriella stood up when he pulled her. He then pushed her to a part of the room. Then he put his hands on her hips slowly. Once he set his hands on her hips, he leaned in, to whisper in her ear.

"Now, just move your hips, from left to right." He whispered, as he guided her hips in the proper direction. Gabriella slowly started moving her hips in the direction he was moving them. As Ryan kept guiding her hips he started thinking to himself.

_"Gabriella isn't so bad. I mean, she's cute, sweet, nice-WOAH! What the hell am I saying?! She's the enemy. I can't be saying that the enemy is cute, or that she has the most gorgeous hair-C'mon dude! Stay focused, you can't like her. Just keep telling yourself that, and everything will be fine." _He said to himself in his mind, then she just as he was about to let go, the scent of her shampoo started to flow through the room, and he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, then he wrapped his arms fully around her waist, and just as he was about to kiss the back of her neck, Gabriella pushed him away, and she looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you think your doing?" Gabriella asked. Ryan then opened his eyes, and then looked at her, and tried to play it cool, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't doing anything Montez, I was just trying to help you because your dance skills are lame." He lied.

"Yeah? Well it seemed like you were trying to make a move on me." She said as she looked at him angrily.

"I was helping you Montez, I wasn't trying to make a move on you. That's just plain disgusting." Ryan said as he pretended to make a grossed out face.

Gabriella turned around and walked over to the bench, and grabbed her water bottle. Ryan, left the room, and went into his own private office, and grabbed a cold iced tea from his mini-fridge.

_"Does Ryan Evans have a crush on me?" _Gabriella asked herself in her mind.

_"Do I have a crush on Gabriella Montez?" _Ryan asked himself in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was just sitting on the bench thinking about what just happened, she pondered those thoughts for a while, until she completely spaced out. After a few minutes had passed, Ryan came into the room again, and then he noticed that Gabriella was just sitting on the bench, staring out into space. He snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention. She soon snapped out of it, and shook her head as she looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I was just...thinking about...you know...things." She said.

"Well, what kinda things?" Ryan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, umm...it's-umm...it's nothing that important, really." She said, as she stuttered a bit because he was suddenly making her feel uncomfortable.

He then put a comforting hand on her thigh. "You sure you don't wanna talk about this thing that's not important?" He asked, as he sensed it probably was important.

Gabriella looked down at where his hand was and then she looked back up at him. "I'm fine." She said softly as she stood up.

"So...uh, let's get to dancing." Gabriella said as she tried changing the subject.

"Oh-uh-yeah, sure." Ryan said as he stood up, and turned on the music. It was a slow song this time. "Now, have you learned the Waltz yet?" He asked.

"Ummm, just a little bit." She said as she shrugged. "I still need some help with it though." She admitted softly.

Ryan smiled at her, and then he walked over to her. "Okay, first thing you do, is put your left hand, on my right shoulder." He said. Gabriella did as he told her to do.

"Good. Now pop your elbow out." He said. Gabriella did as he told her to do again.

"Okay, now just follow my lead." He said as he started dancing. Gabriella followed his lead. The two just looked at each other, once the music stopped playing, and they both stopped dancing.

Ryan looked at her with a smile. Gabriella smiled back at him. "You know, your eyes look beautiful in this light." Ryan said as he tucked a piece of hair that was sticking out, behind her ear. Gabriella blushed.

"Thank you." She said bashfully. At that moment Ryan suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he could take a pretty good guess as to what it might be. He knew that there was only one way to find out. He pulled Gabriella close to him, and leaned in closing his eyes, as he took her hands in his. Gabriella was very surprised at his actions at first, but then she slowly started to calm down, and leaned in as well, as she closed her eyes. Their lips were only inches away from each other, when Gabriella opened her eyes and pulled back a little bit. Ryan felt her pulling away, so he opened his eyes as well, and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Gabriella suddenly felt tears coming out of her eyes, and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Then she grabbed her things, and looked at him, as her eyes were already red from crying. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just can't do this." She said as she walked out of the studio. Ryan wanted to run after her, but he knew it would be best if he just let her be, for a while. He sat on the bench and then he smacked himself in the head.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He shouted at himself. Once Gabriella was outside, it started pouring, and she was getting soaked. She ran to her car, and put the key in the ignition. When she turned the key, it wouldn't start. She tried it over. and over again, but it wouldn't start. She finally gave up. She sighed heavily, and laid her head against the wheel. Then she looked at her cell phone, to see if anyone could pick her up, but the battery went dead. Then she groaned, and threw her phone on the floor of the car. She had lost all hope. Then she realized that Ryan was still in the studio, so she quickly grabbed her cell phone, and took her keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, and ran as fast as she could back to the studio. Once she opened the door she saw Ryan sitting there with his head down, as he looked at the floor.

"Ryan?" Gabriella asked. Her clothes were soaking wet, her hair was dripping, and her make-up was starting to run. Ryan quickly looked up, when he heard Gabriella call his name. He stood up, and looked at her for a moment.

"Gabriella, what happened?" He asked as he saw she was soaking wet.

Gabriella sighed. "Well first, when I left it started pouring, and so I got wet, my car wouldn't start, my cell phone has a dead battery. I lost my house key, and my mom won't be back until late at night." Gabriella said as she took in one big breath, because she had said that entire sentence without breathing. Ryan's eyes went wide. Then he looked at her as he sighed heavily.

"Wanna come back to my house, until your mom get's home?" Ryan asked. Gabriella nodded, then she started to shake a bit because she was cold.

Ryan quickly went to grab his things, and then he turned off the lights, and locked the doors to the studio. Then he led Gabriella to his car. Gabriella got in the car, and then she looked at him, and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said smiling back at her. Then he realized that he had an old hoodie in the back of the car, so he leaned over, and looked around for it on the floor of the car, and on the seats. Finally he found it, and handed it to her.

"Here, it's one of my old hoodies, that I don't wear anymore. I mean, you looked cold, so I thought you could use something warm, and you can keep it if you want to-" Gabriella cut him off mid-sentence.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled brightly at him. Then she kissed his cheek softly. Ryan blushed, and then touched the spot where Gabriella just kissed, and smiled to himself. He then turned on the car, and started driving. Gabriella was so tired, that she had fallen asleep in the car, so once they reached his house, she was already fast asleep.

"Gabriella." Ryan said softly as he shook her a bit. She didn't wake up. She was a very heavy sleeper.

"Gabbi." Ryan said once more. Then he sighed heavily as he got out of the car, opened up her door, and picked her up bridal style, then kicked the door closed, as he carried her to the house. His baggy pants were already starting to fall. So he threw Gabriella over his shoulder, almost as if she weighed nothing, so he could pull up his pants, and get his keys out of his pocket. Ever since Sharpay stopped bossing Ryan around, and agreed to stop interferring in his life, he had changed drastically. He was still doing plays, musicals, and doing dance, but he was dressing differently. He had grown out his hair, almost to the length of Troy's, and he started to dress more relaxed. Like baggy pants, that showed part of his boxers, normal t-shirts, and just regular old sneakers.

He finally found his key, and opened the door. He kicked the door closed, and brought Gabriella up to his room, and set her down gently on the bed, and wrapped her in a blanket. He let her sleep for a while, as he went into the other part of his room, which was a loft, and closed the door, and watched television, but put the volume down, so he wouldn't disturb Gabriella.

After a few hours had past, Gabriella woke up. She heard the sound of a television, and followed the sound of it, and it led her right to the loft where Ryan was in.

"Hey." She said as she stood in the doorway. He looked over at the doorway, and saw Gabriella, so he turned off the t.v.

"Hey." He said. Then Gabriella walked over to the couch, and sat down next to him. Then she looked at him, and then she gave him a great big hug. Ryan laughed, and then he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" He asked as he chuckled a bit.

"For everything." She said with a smile, as she finally pulled back.

He looked at her, and smiled. "You don't have to keep saying that, you know? I was more than happy to do it for you." He said.

Gabriella nodded. Then she looked at herself for a moment, and then back at him. "Do you mind if I change out of these clothes?" She asked because she was still soaking wet.

"No, not at all. Go right ahead." He said with a smirk. Gabriella gave him an unamused look then she slapped the back of his head.

"Perv." She said jokingly.

Ryan laughed. Then he looked at her. "Wanna borrow something of Sharpay's?" He asked.

Gabriella gave him a weird look. "Do you really think Sharpay would ever let _me_ borrow something of _hers_?" Gabriella asked. Ryan just nodded.

"Good point. How about you just borrow a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers from me?" He suggested. Gabriella shrugged.

"Okay sure." She said with a smile. Ryan went to get a pair of boxers, and a t-shirt for her. He finally came back. "Here you go." He said as he handed them to her. "You can go change in the bathroom down the hall." He said. Gabriella nodded. Then she went to go change. Once she came back, she saw he wasn't there. So she went back to his room, and saw him laying on his bed, and listening to his iPod. He stood up on his bed, and started rocking out to the song "Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. He then started to pretend like he was playing an air guitar, and then Gabriella just bursted out laughing. Ryan heard someone laughing, so he looked up, and saw Gabriella. He sat back down on the bed, and started blushing. Gabriella closed the door, and sat down next to him on his bed, and smiled at him. He took out his ear buds, and then he looked at her.

"Gabbi, about what happened earlier today, I just wanna say I'm-" Gabriella cut him off mid-sentence.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She said.

"No, I should." Ryan said arumentativly.

"No me!" She said as she started to get closer to him.

"No me!" Ryan said getting closer as well.

"Me!" Gabriella excalaimed.

Ryan stopped arguing with her, and pulled her close to himself, and kissed her hard. Gabriella's eyes went wide, then she slowly closed them, as she started to wrap her arms around his neck as well, and then she kissed him back with great intensity. Ryan deepened the kiss, by starting to french kiss her. He then ran his hand down her body, and then he left his hand at her hip. Gabriella opened her mouth, and started to french kiss him back. Then she shivered a bit, when he ran his hand down her body. Ryan pulled away when he felt her shiver.

"You like that don't you?" He asked jokingly, whith a playful smirk.

Gabriella blushed, and then she bit lip sheepishly. "Maybe..." She said as she giggled a bit.

"I love it when you giggle." He said with a smile as he played with her hair.

Gabriella blushed deeply, and then she leaned in again, and kissed him on the lips. Then she moved to the head of his bed, and never broke the kiss. Ryan followed her, and pushed her down gently as he fell on top of her. He then started to french kiss her again. Gabriella french kissed him back, and then she got under the covers, and so did he. He wrapped the covers around the two of them tightly. Then he slowly started to pull down the boxers she was wearing. Gabriella finally pulled away before he could go any further. Ryan's hormones were starting to go crazy already, so even though she pulled away; he kept going. Gabriella pushed him away.

"Ryan. Stop. I don't think we should do this." She said as she took the covers off, and ran into the loft as she laid on the couch crying. Ryan sighed heavily, and followed her.

"Gabbi, I'm sorry." Ryan said as he sat next to her, and ran his hand through her hair gently. "I was just doing what I thought you wanted me to do." He added softly.

Gabriella smiled at him, and wiped away her tears. "I thought I wanted it too, but this is all moving way too fast." She explained as she sat on his lap and shoved her head into his chest. Ryan wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and then he kissed the top of her head gently. Then he started to rub her back soothingly.

"Don't worry about anything Gabbi, I'll take it as sllllloooooooooooowwwwwwww as you want me to." He said with a slight laugh. Gabriella started laughing. Then she nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Who knew Ryan Evans could be such a sweetheart, and an animal in bed." She said jokingly. Ryan started laughing hysterically.

"You know you loved it." He said jokingly as he tried hard not to start cracking up. Gabriella started laughing hysterically. Gabriella then looked at him with a smile. "Thank you, for being so sweet to me." Gabriella said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said as he rubbed her cheek gently. Gabriella blushed. Then Gabriella got a text message from her mom asking her where she was.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I have to go now, my mom is home now, so she's kinda worried." She said sadly. Ryan nodded sadly.

"Well, since your car still isn't working, do you want me to drive you home, and have your car taken to a mechanic?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, that's all very sweet, but I don't wanna put you out." She said with a smile.

"No really, I want to do this." He said as he kissed her cheek for no reason at all. Gabriella giggled. Then she nodded.

"Okay." She said as she smiled at him, then she stood up. "I just need to change back into my clothes." She said as she got, and walked back into his room, and started changing out of the clothes he let her use. Ryan heard his cell phone go off, so then he walked into his room, and saw Gabriella getting undressed, and his eyes went wide. Gabriella saw someone standing in the room, and then she turned around to make sure somone was actually there, and once she saw it was Ryan, she just stood there dumbfoundedly.


End file.
